playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Potential moves for Franklin, Michael and Trevor
Ok I can't REALLY be bothered explaining why I want these guys in so I'm gonna cut to the chase if that's cool with you. Ok, so the way that these guys work is very similar to the Pokémon trainer in Brawl. But, keeping the tradition of GTAV whenever you switch to a different character (EG: Michael to Franklin) then you appear where ever that character was last when you switched from him and not just where ever you are now. So If I was Franklin and switched to Trevor at the right hand side of a stage and then switched to Michael and went to the left hand side. Going Franklin again would mean you switched characters but ended up back at the right hand side: the place that he was last. It should work like that. HOWEVER, switching would take time and you wouldn't be able to use it repeatadly as often as you want, I'm thinking a time limit, so this couldn't just be a "Cheat" way to teleport. This can also be used airborned however once you switch back to that character he will just respawn on the ground beneath where he left off. Also just to clarify, for their level 3, all of them have the same one... BUT from different perspectives. let me explain. Level 3 for MF+T is a heist. The warmup animation includes them running from a bank and sirens can be heard in the background. *Michael is behind a barriar throwing grenades repeatedly into the stage at random locations. *Franklin arrives in a bank truck with Lamar a little later and they stop and begin to fire machine guns into the stage. (Cops are there too but only as part of the scenery. *Trevor is sitting afar with a sniper rifle and can pick off the opponents from a 1st person view. Going one character will mean that the other 2 are controlled by the computer. they aren't that good for obvious reasons but will still earn you kills. Fortunately for the oppoents this super doesn't last very long as it is one of the best. Now, onto the moves themselves. I've composed some little crude stickmen representations of what each character can do along with a description of them. So err... here goes: Michael: For Michael I decided to go the stealth route (mostly based on his special ability and his actual character and background). Taking on some aspects of Nathan Drake's move set with some new features to make him as sleak a fighter as possible, I think I have made a pretty cojent character here (Well, 3rd of a character I should say) Square: Punch Combo (he performs a simple 3 hit punch combo. If all connect then it'll eject the oppoent slightly. The air version is just a right hook) Square Side: Human Shield (The downside of this is that you need to be right next to the opponent for this to work but if it does work then you'll grab the opponent, take them as a human shield and after a short period automatically let them go, within this time you can walk backwards and forwards (Can't turn round) and shoot other oppoents with his pistol. You can also press square to let go prematurely. The good thing abou this is that all damage and effects of attacks will land on the victim and leave you harmless. It will also be effective against some level 1 supers. However, in the air all of this is just a punt kick) Square Up: Golf Club Swing (Michael will take a stroke with his club. From bottom to top going across his chest ejecting anyone that it connects. In the air he will swing the club over head like a tennis racket) Square Down: Subdue (Michael will knock the opponent out (Crumple them) with a low punch in the chest but like the human shield it is incredibly close range. The air equivalance brings out his club again and he smashes to the ground with it like Ratchet or Isaac) Triangle: Combat Pistol (mMichael just takes a shot with his combat pistol. It is a pretty good single move and is good for breaking apart a crowd as it is very powerful. In the air he will fire 2 random shots with dual pistols but each one will be worth half the AP gain and half the power) Triangle Side: Assault Rifle Spray (Michael shoots forwards for a brief moment with his assault rifle. The air version is pretty much the same) Triangle Up: Grenade '''(michael throws a grenade forwards and it will explode after around 2 seconds. Again, the air version is pretty much the same) '''Triangle Down: Pillar Cover (Michael takes cover behind a stone pillar (Just to be different from Nathan drake, eh? :D) and can either fire round it with an SMG using Triangle or fling a grenade with square. Circle retreats from this position. However in the air, this is a totally different move. Michael will suddenly be attached to a verticle rope that seeming lasts forever and will absail at a very face pace downwards. Landing on someone with this move will gain sizeable AP and flatten them) Circle: Stun Gun (Michael shocks the opponent with a short range electric shock. The same is said about the air version) Circle Side: Tear Gas (Michael will roll a canister of tear gas along the ground. It will begin to produce smoke and will have the same effect as Drake's tranquillizer. In the air version he just throws it and it explodes on impact) Circle Up: Overhead Serve (Michael performs a regular tennis serve. He can hit close range opponents away from him with the racket and then the ball he fires is a good projectile. This is a good move for combos. However in the air version there is no ball and he just swings the racket with a regular base shot) Circle Down: Character Swap (Franklin) Super 1: Briefcase Bomb (Very similar to Drake's propane, Michael will throw a briefcase forwards and bit and once it hits the floor he will use his phone (Just for show) and it will blow up, all in quick succession. The explosion is pretty sizeable and could kill a potential 3 people wif used while fighting in a tight huddle) Super 2: Helicopter Take Down ((Note: For all level 2s each character uses their special ability) In the short warmup the screen tints blue and Michael fires 3 shots into the air. Shortly later a helicopter will crashland onto the stage in a random place infront of him and create a large explosion. About that of Toro or Emmett's level 2. Super 3: Bank Heist (In the heist, he is behind a barier shooting down blowing up opponents. He takes to one side of the stage and you are able to throw an infinte amount of grenades which kill opponents on stage. Shortly after Franklin shows up with Lamar and will fire machine gun fire into the stage too. All the while Trevor (Just a red crosshare on the screen) will pick off opponents with a sniper rifle. On a small stage you could get probably get a total of 9 kills. Franklin: I found Franklin to be a tricky character to do. I wanted to incorporate his vehicle capabilities as much as possible without any OP or anything but also wanted to make him pretty gun heavy. I came to this conclusion: Square: Knife Combo '''(Franklin does some quick slashes with a pocket knife in quick succession. in the air it's just a stab) '''Square Side: Running Kick (Franklin will run forward a little and drop kick into the air. if it connects then it will eject the opponent afar. If you are already running while using this you will travel further and with more force. In the air this is nothing but a kick.) Square Up: Upward Stab '''(Franklin takes his knife and stab upwards at a bit of an angle similar to how Radec does so. In the air this does exaxctly the same thing) '''Square Down: Underarm Punch (Franklin will perform an underarm punch which will butt drop the opponent. Airborne, this is a downward stab) Triangle: Micro SMG (Franklin shoots some rapid pellets froma micro SMG. This can be held as well as aimed and you can move back and forth and even crouch while using it. Similar to Nathan Drake but with less restriction of movement. In the air he will fire some Micro SMG spray into the air infront of him) Triangle Side: Machine Gun Fire '''(Franklin takes out a heavy duty machine gun and fires it directly infront of him. He is left vulnerable and stationary while doing so. In the air it is pretty much the same thing) '''Triangle Up: Grenade Launcher (Franklin fires a grenade afar from him at a low angle. It rolls across the ground at high speed and explodes a decent distance away from him. Contact with a player beforehand will result in an explosion on impact. In the air this does almost the same thing except the angle it's fired at is practically horizontal) Triangle Down: Minigun (Franklin takes out a very heavy machine gun, which has dreadful initation, and fires it forward blasting anyone in the way forwards. Again, similar to Nathan Drake but without the upward tilt that it is given. In the air he gets his machine gun and fires it downwards) Circle: Mount Bike (Franklin hops onto his bike (Good speed, handling is fair) and the controls are as follows: pressing either side of you will make franklin accelerate in that direction although it is quite awkward to turn especially on the smaller stages. Up will perform a wheelie but this is mostly just for show. X will perform an impressive bunny hop, dispite it being a motorbike. Square will throw a sticky bomb behind you (However in the air Franklin will perform a quick trick with the bike to bash away opponents) and Triangle, at any point will fire your AP pistol forwards along side you dealing great damage. Pressing circle again will dismount the bike. If in the air, the bike will go flying and can hit opponents) Circle Side: Bike Ramp '(If not already on the bike Franklin will jump on his bike and boost towards a ramp gaining great horizontal and reasonable verticle recovery. Airborn the same thing will happen except the ramp is much smaller and will fall after being used. This ramp is at a steeper angle so the verticle recovery is dramatically increased) '''Circle Up: Sticky Bomb Toss '(Franklin will throw a sticky bomb in the air and it will stick to a surface or player until it detonates (You don't need to detonate it does that by its self) In the air it will do the same thing) 'Circle Down: Character Swap '(Trevor) '''Super 1: Chop (Franklin throws a stick and Chop appears next to him and runs to fetch it. Anybody hit by chop while he collects the stick is killed. Smilar to Big Daddy's level 1 but with better range) Super 2: Proffesional Drive-by '''(In the short warmup animation Franklin aquires his sports car and the screen tints green. He uses his Driving ability to chase down all other players. Similar to Parrapa's level 2 except it lasts a little longer and Franklin can shoot from the car to reach higher levels as the car cannot hop, what with it being a car) '''Super 3: Heist (In the heist, he arrives in a bank truck with Lamar. Lamar doesn't do much but stand there and occasionally shoots randomly into the stage. But Franklin is equipped with a heavy machine gun with a great ammo capacity meaning kills can be accumulated quickly. Michael and Trevor are helping all the while but they don't do that much use either. Michael is more helpful however) Trevor: Square: Bottle Jab(s) (Trevor does 3 consecutive swipes with a smashed bottle, the 3rd one launching the opponent. using while airborne will make Trevor just slash once with the bottle) Square Side: Hefty Punch (Trevor lunges forward and performs a powerful punch similar to that of Nathan Drake's. In the air it is similar but not as powerful) Square Up: Bottle Hurl (Trevor throws an empty beer bottle in the air and it arches round and smashes on the gorund. The air version is just the same. Not much on that so... moving on) Square Down: Wrench Whack (Trevor smacks a wrench onto the ground. It does quite a lot of damage if an opponent is caught underneath. Also, in the air he will smash to the ground like Michael's golf club) Triangle: Pump Shotgun (Like Sweet Tooth, Trevor blasts forwards with his traditional shotgun. It has high knockback and decent AP gain. The aerial version is much the same) Triangle Side: Chainsaw Attack (Trevor will tear the space infront of him with a long reaching chainsaw. While in the air he does the same thing except it will go from top to bottom instead of side to side) Triangle Up: Upward Carbine Rifle Spray (Sort of like Isaac's chain gun, Trevor will fire machine gun pellets almost vertically upwards and stun anyway opponent who gets in the way of the fire. The same thing applies for when Trevor is in midair) Triangle Down: Sniper Rifle (trevor will quickly lie on the floor and shoot a sniper forwards, hitting everyones feet and sweeping them. The range is infinite but thankfully it is nowhere near as powerful as Radec's. However in the air he uses the shotgun again and points it below him like Sweet Tooth) Circle: Jerry Can '(Trevor will take out a Jerry Can and can move anywhere he wants around the stage, spilling a path of gasoline behind him. It is infinate but he does move slowly so it can be easily interupted midflow. Trevor can now shoot this trail and it will become a line of fire which has the same effect as Sir dan's except it would last MUCH longer. Airborne this will just release a pool of gas onto the ground.) '''Circle Side: Battery Clamps '(Trevor thrusts forwards with 2 torture battery clamps and it electrifies the close range opponent to leave them vulnerable for a few seconds. The aerial version does the same) 'Circle Up: Jetpack '(I know Trevor never once uses a jetpack but I just thought it was fitting to his character and found it suitable. besides there was one in GTASA, where GTAV is set so i find it furthermore apropriate. basically it would work like Cole's ice jump thing where he would just take off with sudden force and people caught in the initial start-up blast would be propelled back. however in the air this is a differnet move. Instead Trevor deploys his parachute (Scaled down for obvious reasons) and can move from side to side while turning, can kick with aquare and fire and aim his AP pistol with triangle) '''Circle Down: Character Swap (Michael) Super 1: Piss off '''Trevor takes out an RPG and can fire it to wherever on the stage. Similar to Radec's level 1 only shorter range and a bigger explosion which grants the oppertunity for multiple kills. '''Super 2: Somebody COME HERE in the short warmup animtion the screen tints orange and Trevor initiates his berserk ability. All of his attacks now kill and with much greatest force and initiation startup. Also all attacks on him will have no effect. Even supers. '''Super 3: Heist '''In the heist, while Michael and franklin are down below, Trevor is in fact back afar with a sniper rifle. The screen becomes a sniper scope and while the computer operates Michael and Franklin (And poorly) He can pick off opponents with this and can gain quite a decent amount of kills) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts